The purpose of this protocol is to provide data regarding breathing pattern changes associated with the epidural administration of morphine, as well as quantitative evaluation of duration and volume of breathing patterns. Comparison will be made between clinically available methods of respiration monitoring and more sophisticated methods not commonly available.